jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Clone Multiverse
The Clone Multiverse is one of three primary paths of the Clone Earth and the Clone Universe, and is one of seventeen primary paths of the First Nanoverse, the universe responsible for leading into the First Universe, a universe of which the Clone Earth does not exist. It consists of multiple alternate timelines, each varying in thier events. List of different outcomes Jonas Troy Markinson is living but has surrendered (Markinson-Albert Clone Universe) Despite the fact that Troy Markinson is alive, the country has fallen under democratic rule, and Troy Markinson has surrendered and has been taken in for questioning. During this time, the Jaydish government, angry at the Jonish rebel group's action, attempts to assassinate both Markinson and Jonas Albert. While the attempt on Troy Markinson failed miserably, Jonas Albert is killed, and is pronounced dead on the 6th of January, 2007. In the end, Troy Markinson returns to his position as leader, albeit at a more democratic scale. Jonas Albert's death sparked a massive invasion on Jayden, with victory being declared in 72 minutes (1 hour 12 seconds). Cam Scott, the then-president of Jayden, is arrested and executed for ordering the assassination. The universe then goes down two sub-universes: * If the rest of the government is still alive: The remainder of the government is executed and a puppet government is set up to replace it. * If the Jaydish people are captured: The Jaydish people revolt and attempt to break out. The Jonish government just peacefully surrenders and leaves the nation, leaving Jayden in an anarchic state. The 29th November 2006 protest failed but a rebel government has been started (Rebel Jonas Clone Universe) Jonas Albert tries her best to tell the inhabitants of the rebel government's country (most of west and northern Jonas, as well as Mt. Ebott and multiple locations in many main cities) not to give up even though their situation is pretty grim. The leader of the Jonish Minecraft Party in the original Clone Universe is in the rebel government as the Speaker of the House of Commons, although his position is a figurehead, as the rebel government (or just JRG) does not yet have control of the Jonish parliament, and the JRG's government is based around Yorkshire, in the Thaines region. Exiled government (Exiled Jonas Clone Universe) The rebels were extremely unpopular, and, when the rebels won the revolution, the country reacted with severe backlash since the rebel group had killed Troy Markinson, and many people in the Markinson political party. * If the UNIS had noticed the revolution immediately after it happened: The UNIS, listening to the people of Jonas, banishes Jonas Albert and the rebel group to the Isle of Beer. The nation is then run as an area with no country owning said area (though Jinja did gain some sovereignty. * If the UNIS did not notice: Jonas Albert just peacefully resigns and leaves for Mt. Ebott. Jayden United Beta Empire never falls (Beta Universe) Jonas and Jayden never split up around the year 776. Because of this, the nation of Jayden's population turns out to be 93,394,336 (estimate). The nation's president is Jayden Albert (despite unrepresentation in the parliament of Jonish people) of the National Party. Unrest occurs in the nation, with Jonish people accusing Jaydish people of being racist, unrepresentative of people around them, and making decisions that benefit only them, while Jaydish people accuse Jonish people of existing, and causing the Conservative Party (led by Jonas Albert) to keep getting into parliament. Because of this, many regions where Jonish people are a majority have started their own parliament similar to that of Scotland's parliament in the First Universe. Entire Clone Earth War on monsters never happened (Delta-Clone Universe) See Delta-Clone Universe. Everyone is Michael Rosen (Michael Rosen Clone Universe) Everyone turns out to look like Michael Rosen EXCEPT Mark Sabine, Roger Stockburger, Tim Rowett, and NoiceDrinks. Category:Multiverses Category:Lists of universes Category:First Nanoverse